


the 1

by gleefulmarauder



Series: folklore [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, M/M, Post-breakup, Reflection, Self-Reflection, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleefulmarauder/pseuds/gleefulmarauder
Summary: a lil post season four break up Klaine drabble, Kurt has some reflection on what could have beenbased on The 1 by Taylor Swift
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: folklore [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194110





	the 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! so i thought i'd start a lil thing of drabbles/oneshots based on the songs in folklore, hope you enjoy :)

_I'm doing good, I'm on some new shit  
Been saying "yes" instead of "no" _

It’s been six months since his world was turned upside down by the person he’d trusted most and Kurt’s doing good. Well, that’s what he’d say if you asked him. 

He knows he should be over it, but that didn’t stop the leap in his heart when he thought he saw him in the street the other day, that doesn’t stop the pain -- and there is still pain, it’s less than it was, he’s not consciously thinking about it all the time but it’s undeniably there; this low thrumming under his skin that he’s scared to acknowledge in case bringing it up means he can never push it back down again. 

He dreams about him sometimes, he hopes Blaine is happy, in his dreams he is. In his dreams they’re happy together. Kurt knows that’s not the case though, he’s still in touch with his other friends back at Mckinley, Sam in particular tried to get Kurt to speak to Blaine at first, Sam said he was desperate, not even gelling, that he just needed Kurt. Kurt felt bad, he did, but he couldn’t stop the voice in his head that said if Blaine really needed him he wouldn’t have done it in the first place. 

Kurt thought he was special, he believed it with every fibre of his being, had to to survive in a town like Lima. Every shove, every cruel harsh word, they just rolled off his back like water. Or that’s what everyone else thought. But then Blaine came along and he didn’t just see how strong Kurt was, he saw how he was struggling too, and he understood. 

That was what made them special; the way they understood eachother, what came naturally to them took other couples years to learn. They were supposed to be the ones that made it long after highschool, the ones that grew old together and sickened all their friends, and, maybe one day, kids with their love. 

Maybe that was a stupidly naïve idea, maybe they weren’t meant for eachother, but it would have been fun. 

_But it would've been fun  
If you would've been the one_


End file.
